falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Charleston cave
(exterior) (interior) }} Charleston cave is a location within Mount Charleston in the Mojave Wasteland. The cave is slightly northwest of Jacobstown, near the top of a hill. Background Full of stunning stalactites and other ancient rock formations, Charleston cave has remained closed for hundreds of years since its discovery in the early 1960s, and subsequent geological instability. Once the home to a hold-out during the Great War, night stalkers now roam these empty chambers.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Layout To the side of the cave's entrance, a hollowed-out rock with graffiti of a heart on it can be found. The ten nightstalkers wandering inside the tunnels are cloaked, nightkin style, making a trip through the cavern a perilous game of hide and seek. The cave itself is a series of winding rock tunnels with several spacious caverns scattered throughout the stone labyrinth. The dark cave is dimly lit by many clusters of green, bio-luminescent non-harvestable mushrooms. South from the entrance is a chamber with two beds, a campfire, and a locked ammunition box. From the campfire chamber, a large are with several night stalkers is to the west. A balcony that overlooks the chamber (from whence the largest group of night stalkers can often be sniped) can be accessed by keeping west instead of veering off south and looping down to the large chamber. Looping around east then south is a small flooded area where a bunker built before the war can be found. The door to the bunker is locked with a Hard lock, requiring a Lockpick skill of 75. There is a large amount of loot in the bunker room, including a hunting shotgun in good condition, numerous consumables and ammunition boxes. There is a bear trap hidden in the flooded section of the cave just before the incline to the Hard locked door. Notable loot * Oh, Baby! - A unique super sledge, next to the dead nightkin in the southwest cavern. The nightkin will only be present if the player character has started the quest Guess Who I Saw Today in Jacobstown. * A post-War audio log - Behind the Hard locked door in the middle part of the map, reached by taking the northern passageway from the chamber with irradiated water. Related quests * Guess Who I Saw Today Notes * The cave contains at least nine "cloaked" night stalkers. Their invisibility is a result of the chewed Stealth Boy found on the nightkin's dead body, and is a required item for the quest Guess Who I Saw Today. * When approaching the cave, it is possible to hear the night stalkers bark and snarl. Appearances Charleston cave appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs The night stalkers have a tendency to get stuck, usually head-first, within the inclines of the cave passages, making it impossible to achieve a sneak headshot. If you do not have a weapon powerful enough to kill one in one shot (regardless of the body part), it will become unstuck upon changing to attack mode. Gallery Charleston Cave interior.jpg|Largest cave inside oh baby nightkin.jpg|Oh, Baby!, lying next to a dead nightkin ammoboxes charleston cave.png|Charleston cave bunker room References Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Charleston-Höhle es:Cueva de Charleston ru:Пещера Чарльстон uk:Печера Чарльстон zh:查尔斯顿山洞